A Trap for a Trap
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Hideyoshi's lust seems to take control of him a little to much, being alone in his home it shouldn't get him in to much trouble, right? Pure smut, may continue based on reviews.


Hideyoshi Kinoshita found himself alone in the apartment as he stepped out of the shower, his slender feminine frame dripping soap and water droplets to the floor as he began to towel off. The sound of water dripping down the drain echoed gently in the bathroom as he held his breath, confirming he was in fact alone. Just the mere thought of his solitude heightened his arousal, as apparent by his tingling manhood. He wasted no time in clothing himself in only a towel and rushing off to his bedroom.

His panting was light as he brought himself to the brink, one hand flipping the pages of his hentai manga deliberately, while the other on his drooling shaft, stroking from top to bottom with care. Each stroke brought the boy closer and closer to an orgasm, the bliss added up in his mind and body as he craved released but alas, he denied it of himself once more, his hand let go and his cock pleaded hopelessly, the orgasm subsiding slightly. Though the denied orgasm was ready to be a good one, it wasn't quite as intense as he was hoping, especially with the manga in his hands. A girl degrading a partner, verbally and slightly physically, a deeper fetish he'd never admit to but one nonetheless. He had an insatiable urge for this session however, sure no older female to dominate him, but perhaps he can "pretend" by crossing a rather, taboo border: His sisters clothes. But no, there is no way he could do it, sure dressing for a play was one thing, but his sisters clothes? Unthinkable. Creasing the page to remain open he cupped his balls with one hand, and began to stroke again with his other. His breath was ragged, his body tingling as his eyes scanned over and over the pages, each insult, curse word and abrasive facial feature of the main heroine drove him to the brink. Pre-cum drooled down from his tip, lubricating his hand as it pumped the shaft, nearing his limit once again. Closer and closer, he could feel the orgasm now, his balls welling up, ready to spill his seed all over the bed sheets. The needle pushed against the pin but at the last second his hands fell away and he rolled over panting heavily. A single clear stream ran down the length and into his hairless pubic area. Another denied orgasm as he took a short breather. The thought of his sisters clothes flashed in his mind again, perhaps wearing them, touching, them... Sure she was gone... but for how long he wondered, he had never done it, (he was a boy after all) but he was so curious, and his sister was rather attractive. As if in a body not of his own Hideyoshi sat up on the bed his manga in hand, and took long, heavy steps towards his sister's room.

Hideyoshi's heart throbbed in his ears as he entered her room. The feminine smell washing his nostrils as he stepped inside. He pattered over to her dresser, opening it slightly, before pulling it completely open. Inside lay neatly organized ranks of cute panties, ranging from cute designs to plain, briefs and hip huggers, selections aplenty. His head was nearly spinning from the excitement as he struggled to keep calm. He looked inside at his selection before picking one out at random, a lovely pair of white panties with red polka dots.

"For someone so "mature" she certainly has a lot of... youthful selection." He mumbled to himself, taking the cloth to his nose for a gentle scent. Though he could not smell it, a women's pheromones flooded his senses. His semi-flaccid cock achieved a solid erection faster than any smut he'd ever seen. They smelled slightly sweet at first pleasant for the boy, but the undetectable hormones is what truly drove him mad.

"The scent of a girl... it's so..." His mind was awash with lust, fallen into the trap that was between a females legs. There was no way he would need his manga here as it fell to the floor. "This looks to be... the right size..." Sniffing her panties wasn't enough, he wanted to feel them intimately as one would feel another. One leg at a time the trap slipped inside her panties with ease. A near perfect fit as the underwear squeezed ever so slightly against his rear and hugged his balls, only the tip of his dripping shaft remained exposed. His hand slid down his smooth body, starting at his flanks and rolling around back to his backside, grabbing it gently. "Ahh...!" His hands then moved around forward, rubbing his bulging balls against the cloth, despite being the same material as his own the sensation was completely different. He rubbed more gingerly, starting with his swollen nuts before working up the shaft milking out another clear stream of pre-cum ran down to soak up in the panties creating a little dark spot. He kept massaging himself while he looked through her sisters drawers. A cute skirt, sports bra and knee highs caught the boy's eye as with haste he put them together to admire himself in the mirror.

The manga he was reading was spot on, it felt so taboo, so dirty yet so very erotic. He wasn't unfamiliar with dressing as a girl but in this context it was a completely different world. He eyed his feminine features up and down starting with the black socks, moving up to the short skirt that just covered his panties up to his sisters matching polka dot bra he clasped closed. He hadn't been touching himself for the last few minutes, but the experience was creating one of the best orgasms yet, he may never cum this hard again, he thought. Looking at his body over and over he thought he looked just like his sister, and that wasn't a bad thing, it was almost like being her, as well as seeing her in front of him. His finger traced gentle circles around his shaft over the panties, the soft material rubbing him off in a new way, eyeing himself like a model. He imagined himself forced to dress like this against his will, perhaps a bad servant or even caught doing something he shouldn't being blackmailed into cross-dressing. The thoughts and sensation took him to the edge, whee he stopped once more, letting the feeling subside even so far as to focus hard enough to return to a semi-flaccid state.

Sadly, Hideyoshi was to caught up in the moment to hear his sister open and close the main door, walk down the soft carpet to swing her bedroom door wide open to get an eyeful of her brother wearing her clothes.

"You...you...!" Yuuko was barely able to muster er face turning beet red. Hideyoshi saw her in the mirror before turning around to face his twin.

"Y-Yuuko when did you get back?!" Hideyoshi stated in a panic, caught so off guard he hadn't even begun to cover himself up.

"You pervert! Why in the hell are you wearing my clothes!" She quickly berated the twin. Despite his flaccid state, the fire of lust was reignited out of his control. "What the hell is your problem you weirdo!" She continued, walking towards him, averting her gaze. The verbal abuse aimed at the trap brought his cock back to full strength, fighting against the panties that rubbed him off as it throbbed madly behind them. No amount of mental distraction could save the boy now. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Not only dressing up as a _girl_ but in your sisters clothes? You better not have my panties on you little bitch!" The tone of voice and choice of words couldn't have been a worse combination for the masochistic trap's lust.

"I...!" Hideyoshi attempted to defend himself, only his words falling into a clearly audible moan. His eyes rolled back slightly as his body shook and quivered. A pent up orgasm he had never witnessed overwhelmed his feminine body as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through-out his body starting from out, rolling in until it all flooded his shaft focusing on the tip. He tried his best to keep a straight face as rivers of semen flowed from his throbbing erection fueled by the abuse from his sister. The thick spunk easily stained the panties he wore leaving a dark spot on the blue skirt as it spurted from his throbbing shaft. His orgasm lasted far long than he'd liked as the thick liquid drooled down the now soaked front of the panties dripping to the floor. Despite Yuuko averting her gaze as best she could even all she could do at that point was stare at the mess he made at a loss for words. Hideyoshi's mind finally snapped back to reality realizing what he had just done his orgasmic afterglow cut short by the glare of death in Yuuko's eyes.

"Hideyoshi... what... the hell... was that?" She was livid, but the trap took this moment to make his escape, dashing past his sister who was completely caught up in the shock and awe. He sprinted with all his might, tears now welling in his eyes as he shut his bedroom door behind himself.

Meanwhile, Yuuko stared blankly in her room, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. The only thing she recognized, a lone book by her dresser, caused her to instinctively pick it up. "This isn't mine, this is his." She thought. She mindlessly thumbed through it before stopping on a creased page. It all made sense now.


End file.
